


RWRC

by KawaiiNeko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Austrailian! Sasha, Bully Connie, Bully Jean, Bullying, Camp AU, Camper Eren, Cards, Classical dance, Counselor night, Counselor! Levi, English! Armin, Eren is cute as fuck, Everyone loves Eren, French Farlan, French Isabel, German! Eren, Ghost Stories, Ice Skating, Japanese! Mikasa, Poker, Road Trips, Russian! Jean, SashaxPotato, Shy! Eren, Water Skiing, casino night, french! levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNeko/pseuds/KawaiiNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>『Eren』<br/>Eren Jäger is sent to camp in California when he lives in Germay. 3 months 3 sessions. He is scared of what people might think of him, but goes anyway. I mean, how bad could it be?</p>
<p>『Levi』<br/>Levi Ackerman is a counselor from France and stays 5 months, 5 sessions. (I really have nothing else to say about him!)</p>
<p>『Summary』<br/>Eren is sent off to California for camp in the mountains. He is shy to everyone and gets bullied a lot for it. The only ones who are nice to him are Heichou, Sasha, Mikasa, and Armin. But, soon that all changes. He learns Jean's biggest secret, meets new people, and goes on a lot of trips! He will also find love along the way...</p>
<p>(I suck at summaries: Originally on Wattpad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this story!

『Eren POV』

I was currently at the airport waiting for my flight. Honestly, I've never been on a plane alone before.

"Eren. Are you going to be ok?" My mom asked beside me. I nodded and headed toward my flight gate to get everything checked.

I hugged my mom goodbye.

"See you in a few months Eren." she waved.

"Bye Mom!"


	2. A Nice Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets one of his friends. Can you guess who?? Hmmm....he's English...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, since I didn't post this morning, I'll post right now. I promise these chapter will be like super chunky, but this was when I first started writing, so bear with me.
> 
> Petra: Lamb (Buckaroos)  
> Hanji: Fangirl (Seniors)  
> Levi: Heichou (Seniors)  
> The guys that bites his tongue a lot idk someone help me: Grumpy: (Buckaroos)  
> Erd: Duck (Rancheros)  
> Gunther: Turnip (Rancheros)  
> Erwin: Commander (Announcments)  
> Mikasa: Ninja (CIT)  
> Armin: Bookworm (CIT)
> 
> Buckaroos: Kids ages 5-9  
> Rancheros: Kids ages 10-12  
> Senoirs: Kids ages 13-16  
> CIT: Counselor In Training senior campers training to be counselors  
> CIA:...
> 
> Keep in mind that is not the only staff, just the staff in SNK that you'll get confused with.

{ Eren POV }

I finally got to Fresno Yosemite Airport.

I sighed and got my luggage, tired as hell.

"Are you going on the SC bus mister?" A random women asked.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" I asked. I could speak very good English, but of course I still had my accent.

"Oh! Well I was just asking. Follow me." 

She led me to a huge charter bus with people piling in.

"All of these people are from Europe. Pretty cool. Oh, and my name is Lamb if you need anything."

I nodded and hopped on the bus as the other staff carried it to the luggage area.

"Hi." I said to the boy sitting next to me.

"Hello. Your accent sounds German. Are you from Germany?" he answered.

"I am! Are you from England?!" I asked excitedly.

He nodded with excitement.

"I'm Eren. Eren Jäger."

"Armin Arlert."

"Oh co- ow!" My head bumped against the window as the bus came to a stop.

"We're here!" Armin said as he jumped out of his seat and went through a bunch of people making a walkway.

"It's called the friendship line. Armin has been here before, that's why he went straight through it. We will drop your luggage off at your bunk. Now shoo!" Lamb said.

I wish I knew her real name.

I got off slowly and ducked my head under hundreds of arms.

I finally got to the end.

Ugh, it looked like were lunch was going to be taking place.

Right next to the "Lakeshore Patio" as Armunn said, was a lake with a big blow up course thingy.

"Eren! I found out who is your counselor. His name is Heichou and he is sitting right there with Lamb, Grumpy, Turnip, Fangirl, Duck, and Commander. I heard he was French! Go talk to him!" Armin said with his cute English accent.

"No. I'll talk to him later! I don't want to be some freak and just waltz into their conversation. Anyway, who is your councilor?" I asked.

"I think it's Duck, but I'm not sure."

I nodded and sat at an empty table.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. You can't just sit at a table, you have to go with your bunk! So that means fun time with Heichou!"

I stared at him in disbelief. He motioned his hand towards the table with only Heichou while Lamb was with her bunk and the others as well.

I sighed and got up to make my way over there.

I awkwardly sat down and started at the patterned table cloth.

"Are you Eren?" Heichou asked annoyed.

"Uh yeah. I-I'm in your bunk." I said shyly. He didn't seem so nice. Plus, I have to stay with him for 3 sessions. I can't live like that!

"No shit. Anyway, we're waiting for LA bus and OC." he said.

"Ok. So where are the other kids?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

"I was just asking."

"So you from Germany or something?"

"Yeah. Are you from France?"

He nodded and sipped his tea.

I shuffled around for a bit until some dude with huge eyebrows came up to the front.

"Welcome to session 3 campers! Top Hand, go excuse yourself to go eat. I'm Commander and welcome to Camp! I would like you to take a look around. All these people you can make friends with."

"So we have some special campers this year. Three actually. We usually have international counselors but not campers that often. Eren Jäger, Ninja, and Bookworm please come up to the front of the patio."

I was confused but stood up anyway and went to the front. Armin bounced up there with a happy expression.

"So Bookworm here has been to camp for 6 years now. He is a CIT and from England and he finally wanted to join our family. Ninja is from Japan and also a CIT. This is her 3rd year now! Eren Jäger is from Germany and this is his first year so please welcome him along with the other new campers! Everyone can go eat now."

People ran to the building behind me and I just went back to my seat. More kids were there now.

Great.

I was going to sit in my seat, but a boy slapped his hand down.

"Nope. Taken." he smirked. I went to the seat next to him.

"Taken." another said. I went around the whole table.

"Taken" after another.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" I asked.

"Oh. So the German boy decided to talk."

"May I please have a place to sit. I just got off a very long plane trip." I said on the verge of crying.

"You can sit on the floor then."

There was ants all over the patio and the same guy dumped a bunch of ants on me.

I screamed and jumped back, trying to get them off of me, but ended up falling in the lake.

The started laughing at me while I started crying.

Where was Heichou?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMM YOU TOUCHED MY TA LALA MY DING DING DONG


	3. Bunk 142

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Summer is here, so expect more chapters. Oh, and just to be clear, Levi and Eren are not a couple yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I got up from the table right after they announced the "special" campers.

"Heichou! Commander needs to talk to you." Lamb said.

I sighed very loudly and nodded.

"Heichou!" Commander called out. Wait, hell with these camp names!

"What?"

"Make sure Eren doesn't get into trouble please. He seems a bit, clumsy and shy. So I ne-" Erwin was cut off with a scream.

I turned to the direction of the piercing noise to see Eren in the shallow part of the lake.

"Ahh!" He screamed again when he found out fish were in there too.

"See? Now go." Erwin smiled. There was something wrong with him today.

"Heichou!" Eren cried. What a baby. Isn't he like, 15?

I pulled him out of the lake, while the other campers tried not to laugh.

I looked at the bunk as they were laughing.

"Ugh. Come on Eren." he sniffled and nodded.

"Yoohoo! Heichou!" Hanji appeared on a golf cart. For once I thanked her.

~*~

{ Eren POV }

I followed Heichou, soaking wet. It was really uncomfortable.

A crazy lady appeared on a golf cart, calling out Heichou's name. I turned around and most of the campers were laughing.

I started silently crying again.

"Come on Eren." Heichou grabbed my hand and pushed me in the back seat.

He plopped in front, and the vehicle started moving.

"So, what happened? Commander said just to get the golf cart." she asked.

"I rather not explain it. By the way, the room is 142." Heichou answered. I stayed quiet till the cart came to an unexpected stop.

"Ugh! The friendship line. Do you know how hard it is to back this thing up?"

She eventually backed up, with the help of Heichou.

"Why you so quiet back there kiddo? Im Fangirl." she introduced.

"I'm Eren." I said quietly.

"Oh! I love your accent! It's better than Heichou's!" Fangirl giggled. I smiled, even though she wasn't facing me, and I wasn't facing her.

"Oi! You missed it!" Heichou yelled.

Fangirl was laughing and saying sorry, as she backed up and stopped.

"Be careful Eren!" she waved. I smiled at her and jumped off the cart.

I turned around and I guessed this was the building that was our 'cabin'. It looked more like a average house.

You would would expect a cabin, like made out of wood, but this had a doorbell and everything.

"Are you just going to stand the all day dripping wet? Come on." Heichou said. I mumbled an apology and shuffled in.

And holy Maria was it big!

It had a TV, 2 sofas, a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, and a dining table, and a fireplace.

"I-I um. This is like a house!" I smiled, admiring everything.

"Here's a towel." Heichou threw a towel right in my face.

I quietly thanked him.

"So the rest of the bunk should be here in like 5 minutes. Your stuff already arrived and is in that room right there." Heichou pointed to a room right by the kitchen.

"And shower hour is in about 10 minutes, so its alright if you take a shower now."

I nodded and made my way to the room. It looked like an ordinary room. 2 beds and a closet. Nothing special. The other rooms and bunk beds, but who cares.

"Um Heichou-" I started, but cut me off.

"Right there."

"Thanks."

I waddled to the bedroom and into the bathroom. It had a bathtub and a shower!

I decided to use the shower because I didn't want to use anything that I didn't have permission to.

~*~

{ Levi POV }

I heard the shower turn on, so I turned on the TV. The door opened and a bunch of boys shuffled in.

"Heichou! It's shower hour!" Jean said.

I nodded and shooed him to the other bathroom.

"Just remember, no using 3 showers at a time. It will make the first one really hot." I said. Shit! That was a mistake.

"So who's in the first shower? Eren?" Connie asked.

I didn't answer that, but he took that as a yes.

"I'm going to go take a piss." Connie said and went to the bathroom Eren went into.

I knew he was going to turn in the bath. I didn't stop him, cause well, I kinda do like to see him call my name while crying.

It's cute.

"Ah!" Eren screamed. There it is. His scream is actually really girly.

The other boys started laughing.

"Heichou!" Eren ran outside to me, in nothing but a towel and started crying, again.

He sat on my lap and cried. I didn't mind getting wet for some reason.

"Connie, go shower. The rest of you, go in the out house." I said sternly.

The nodded and went to go get their things.

"Eren. Are you ok?" I asked softly, while running my fingers through his hair.

He sniffled and shook his head 'no'.

I lifted his head up and cupped his cheek and kissed the other one.

"Now are you?" I asked. He smiled and shyly nodded.

Nobody noticed a certain horse over-hearing their conversation.


	4. Evening Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookies! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm on time!

{ Eren POV }

I woke up to the sound of a fire alarm and my eyes fluttered open.

The room was dark, so was outside.

"Jean! Get the fuck out of here and go to dinner!" Heichou yelled.

I heard the back door close and I assumed he left.

I sat up and I found clothes on me. My titan pajamas!

I looked straight ahead and I found Heichou baking cookies.

"Heichou, why are you baking cookies?" I asked.

"For the opening camp fire tonight. But that fucking Horse-face burnt a tray." he answered.

"Well the opening campfire sounds fun!" I smiled.

I sat at the island and looked at the cookies.

"You can have one if you want." Heichou said.

"Oh, um, does it have milk?" I asked.

"Those right there don't. Why?"

"I can't have dairy. And I forgot to tell you that I take meds every night too." I explained.

"For what?" He asked.

"Oh, I have allergies. Like I'm allergic to some flowers and stuff."

Heichou nodded, understanding.

I bit my lip before asking,

"Why do the others hate me?"

Heichou stopped mixing the cookie batter and turned my way.

"I honestly don't know. Go watch TV or something."

I went to the living room and settled on a movie.

I totally forgot about dinner!

"Eren! Your dinner's here." Heichou said.

Fangirl opened the door with a plate of food in her hand.

"Eren. I didn't know what you liked so I got things that looked like what you would eat!"

She got me potato salad, mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, and a piece of cake.

"What the hell? Why is it all potatoes?" Heichou asked.

Fangirl shrugged and waved goodbye.

"It's ok Heichou. I actually like potatoes!" I smiled.

Camp food tastes like restaurant food!

I ended up eating everything, really regretted it after.

"You were really hungry." Heichou said, untying his apron.

I blushed and nodded.

The door burst open with shouting boys.

"That was awesome!" Jean said.

The rest plopped on the couch and on the floor.

"Hey! Why did Eren get to eat in here?! We had to eat with wasps!" Connie complained.

"Do you think Heichou likes Eren? He didn't do that for us on Top Hand Day." Jean said, tapping his chin mockingly.

My eyes widened and then blushed.

"Oi, shut the fuck up." Heichou warned. Jean put his hands- whoops, I mean hooves up in defense.

"Get in your pajamas for the opening campfire."

I stayed at the dining table, looking straight ahead to the darkness.


	5. Campfire 'Song'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a fight! :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter was so short, I'm updating again! Plus, these chapters are short because this is when I first started writing this story, so please bear with me.

{Eren POV}

"Let's get ready! It's almost time for the opening campfire." Jean trotted to the door. I didn't really know what to do so I just awkwardly stood there.

"Hey, Eren was it?" Connie asked. I nodded shyly and looked down.

"You're kinda weird looking." He added. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Huh?"

"Like your eyes are weird. I've never seen someone with like, aqua eyes."

"Oh."

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" Heichou called.

I walked over there and followed after the bunk.

Of course I was the last one. Everyone else had friends.

I walked slowly in my titan pajamas, kicking rocks every now and then.

"Keep up Eren." Heichou said.

I walked faster, but not as fast as the bunk. I wasn't paying attention and tripped on a rock.

"Ugh, brat." Heichou picked me up bridal style and I so badly wanted him to put me down so I wouldn't look like a baby, but I couldn't.

I smelt fire and I loved the smell. Also, there was distant chatter from where we were.

"Heichou! Can I pick the seats- whoa Jean look!" Connie laughed, tapping Jean on the shoulder.

They started whispering and glancing at me. I don't even want to be bothered by it anymore. I'm so sick of it.

I hopped out of Heichou's arms and stomped right over to them. I punched Jean square in the face.

"Ow you little bitch!" He yelled. I just started up at him, then to my hand, then at the Buckaroos, then to Heichou.

"I-I-I'm so sorr-" 

"Fuck off! Like hell your 'sorry' baby Jaeger." Jean sneered, then spit on me.

"Ich wollte nur sagen, sorry. Und im nicht ein Baby! (I just wanted to say sorry. And I'm not a Baby!)" I whispered.

"What was that? I fuckn hate you! I swear, you said shit about me in that stupid language-"

'Sniff'

"Es ist nicht eine dumme launguge . Es ist wie jedes andere. Deutsch, Englisch, Thai, Französisch. Ich habe nur... (Its not a stupid launguge. Its just like any other. English, Thai, French. I just...)" I sniffed. I turned around and headed toward the nurse's office to get my medication.

Some people clapped, others shocked, and some were sleeping. I feel bad for the Buckaroos. If I hadn't punched Jean, he wouldn't have said that. I wiped my nose and sat in a chair once I made it all the way across campus.

"So Eren Jaeger." The nurse hummed as she looked through the closet. She pulled out two medication bottles.

"Which one are you taking tonight?" She asked.

"The, um, as-asp-"

"Aspirin?"

"Yes."

The nurse's helper gave me the pills and a cup of water, while she gave me a band-aid for my knee. I got up, but felt a whole new pain I my ankle.

"Ficken (Fuck)" 

"Huh? Oh, what language is that?" The helper asked.

"Oh, uh, German. English is my second language."

"I can tell by the accent."

"Kate, please stop talking. Eren, what's wrong?" The nurse asked. I'm guessing 'Kate' is her daughter.

"My ankle. I can't stand well."

She twisted it a little, while I let out and ear-piercing scream.

"You sprained it. Ok, Kate. Go get the wrap and the crutches please."

~*~

I walked back to the bunk on my crutches, after a while of actually getting the hang of it.

"Hey Eren!" I heard an all to familiar voice.

"Armin?"

"What happened?" He asked, concerned. There was a girl behind him, tugging at her scarf.

"I sprained my ankle." I said.

"Oh. Mikasa and I were on our way to the nurse to get our medications."

"Ok, well. Good night Armin and Mi-Mi-Mika-"

"Mikasa."

"Oh, thanks. I can't pronounce some things."

"It's fine. Night Eren."

I sighed once they were out of sight and continued to my bunk.

I opened the door and it was really loud.

People talking about Jean's outburst, my 'crazy' language, and when Heichou was carrying me lingered through out the room.

I took a step with my crutches and it was dead silent.

"So Baby Jaeger is here. Oh, and he got hurt." Jean said, sticking his bottom lip out.

I just ignored him and went into my room that I shared with Heichou. I set my crutches in the corner out of the way and limped over to the bathroom. I heard water running and I didn't know if it was the pipe or the shower. I also noticed that Heichou wasn't here.

I shrugged and opened the door and it was the shower!

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" I said as I slammed the door, breathing heavily.

I blushed and scrambled into bed.

Fuck brushing my teeth!

I slammed my head into my pillow and tried deeply to go to sleep, but heard the bathroom door creak open. I tried not to look like I didn't notice without looking constipated or laughing.

"Eren."


	6. Rock 'N Roll Sign Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is a little stalker! :3

{Eren POV}

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I still pretended to sleep. If I opened my eyes, there might be a naked Heichou there. I heard a sigh and I took that as a, 'I'll leave him alone even though he's fake sleeping' sigh.

*^*^*

"Wake up!" Jean yelled from the other side of the door. I rolled over Heichou and landed on the floor.

"Here. We are gonna be late for breakfast." Jean plopped my crutches next to me. I gracefully took them and put them next to the bed. I didn't need them right now.

I took out my clothing and set them on the bed. Next, I have to brush my teeth. "Heichou! Wake up!" Connie sprinted into the room and hit him with a pillow.

"What the fuck?!" He sat, rubbing his head and looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders and started towards the bathroom.

"All of you! Clean this place up! We have bunk inspection everyday so I expect a 20/20!" I heard Heichou yelling at the boys.

I then got dressed and helped clean the place up.

"I swear if you don't pick up that crumb Jean, we will stay here all day until this place is spotless." I stifled a laugh at his neatness.

"Come on! It's 7:10! We're going to be late!" Connie whined.

"Tell him that, not me." Heichou crossed his arms.

"It's just a crumb Heichou." I said quietly.

"Fine, but this better be cleaner tomorrow."

I smiled and grabbed my crutches, following the others, yet again, by myself.

^*^*^

By the time we got there, there was music and people getting up to get food inside the building, getting cups, dancing, pouring water, or chasing councilors.

"Eren, go get the cups, and Jean get the water."

I grabbed ten cups and had a little trouble getting back, but somebody grabbed then before I could even move.

"I got them Eren." Mikasa said, smiling.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem. So, where's your table?" She asked. I led her to my bunk table and set them down.

"I thought I asked Eren to get them." Heichou said, glaring at Mikasa with a crouton in his mouth. I almost laughed, almost.

"Well excuse me princess! I was just helping." She glared back and left with a wave to me. I waved back, but Heichou grabbed my wrist before I could.

"Don't."

He sat down and I so badly wanted to tell him Mikasa was behind him with a jug of ice cold water, but she gave me a hard glare telling me to shut up.

I gulped and turned around and started walking as fast as I could away from them.

'Splash'

There it was. The sound I was looking for.

Heichou looked so mad I can't even describe it. He gritted his teeth and chased Mikasa down with Ranch and poured it down her shirt. This went on for a very long time until Commander shouted,

"No food fights until after dinner!"

^*^*^

"That Ackerman bitch." Heichou grumbled and took off his shirt to put on a RWRC one that said 'Role Model' at the top.

"Hurry the fuck up Jeager. I have to get at the stupid sign ups early." He said. I cleaned up my puzzle game and followed the bunk to this sign ups. I don't know.

It was right across the stage, not far from us. The were tables and chairs lined up and I saw Armin and Mikasa at one of the tables.

"Hi Eren! We're helping the sign ups this year!" Armin squealed. He REALLY likes this camp. I sat down in the chairs next to this girl who had like 7 potatoes in her jacket.

"Hi, I'm Sasha Braus." She smiled and handed a potato to me.

"U-uh. No thanks." I said. She shrugged and chewed on it happily.

"So what's your name?" Sasha asked.

"Eren Jaeger."

"Are you from Germany or something?" She spit out a few potato pieces and I nodded, wiping my face.

"Cool. I'm from Australia." Sasha laughed. I smiled lightly and jumped a little when music started playing behind me.

Story of My Life was playing and I wanted to hit myself with 100,000 bricks because I hate One Direction.

"Ok campers! We will start our Rock 'n Roll sign ups now! Start in Monday, Tuesday, and so on." Commander announced.

Campers scrambled here and there picking out activities. I sighed and started with Monday.

The sheet said,

Horseback riding

Trail Ride

Trampolines

Ok, what grade are we in? What kind of...never mind. There was a lot more and every camper was given a sticker with their name on it. You had to at least have one water activity each day and each activity had the councilor who ran it. Of course I looked for Heichou almost each time and turns out he teaches a lot of things.

He ran,

Trail Ride

Wave Runners

Swimming

Cleaning(?) /Which a lot of people signed up for\

Ice Skating

Tennis

And more, but I don't want to list them all. Mikasa and Armin signed up for Party Barge and begged me to come. I said yes of course and I signed up for almost everything Heichou taught. Even cleaning.

Hopefully he doesn't think I'm a stalker.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was alright. I'll post every Monday morning, yeah? Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
